Un chullo y un parka
by Noir Fox
Summary: Cuando finalmente le llega la muerte a Kenny McCormick, ¿que seria lo ultimo que le diría Craig?
1. Chapter 1

**Un chullo y un parka**

Desde siempre ha sido extraña esa amistad, Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick y Craig Tucker han sido amigos desde cuarto grado, desde un ridículo proyecto en donde para variar a Kenny lo dejaron a parte y Craig necesitaba a un simplón para algo; uno que no perdía oportunidad para hacer un comentario sexualmente inapropiado y otro que te podía mandar a la mierda con total calma sin mover un pelo ¿Quién podría imaginarse que ahora los dos fuesen tan cercanos como uña y carne? Todavía era más normal ver al rubio con su Team y a Craig con el suyo, pero en ese momento; uno sentado al lado del otro a fuera del colegio mientras perdían clases, no era tan extraño ahora.

Era enero y en South Park nevaba sin mucho afán, casi siempre para dejar la misma pequeña capa de nieve cotidiana pero Tucker si notaba algo extraño en el rubio, estaba inexplicablemente callado, desde que entraron a secundaria Kenny hablaba más que un locutor de radio borracho y con un lenguaje sumamente más florido, le dio una calada a su cigarrillo con impaciencia de que el chico dijera algo.

-¿Y bien? – pregunto obviamente impaciente, cuando alguien que nunca está quieto lo esta no indicaba nada bueno- ¿para qué me dijiste que saliéramos?- sí, quizás conociendo la promiscuidad del rubio salir a solas con el no fuera una buena idea pero de todas formas ahí estaba y él se comportaba muy raro, últimamente más raro de lo normal, mas taciturno.

-Oye Craig, ¿te acuerdas de la primera vez que intenté acostarme contigo?- pregunto con una sonrisa de pronto, el moreno le respondió con un golpe y cerrando el parka fuertemente en el rostro y empujándolo a la nieve.

- No seas tan marica Kenneth no vine aquí por que quieras follar un rato – mascullo dispuesto a irse mientras volvía a tomar de su cigarro, se detuvo al escucharlo murmurar unas disculpas; después de tanto tiempo juntos hasta el aprendió a traducir lo que decía tras del parka – Dime de una puta vez lo que me quieras decir o me voy McCormick-

-Joder 9 años contigo y todavía tienes esa cara de culo que no te la quita ni dios- dijo ya una vez que se recuperó de la lógica reacción del chico del chullo, al ver justamente esa cara de apatía y ganas de molerlo a golpes se disculpó – Vale ok, perdón; lo que te quiero decir es bastante serio Craig solo quería aligerar el ambiente –

Craig cerro los ojos un milímetro, tenía razón algo le pasaba a McCormick pero le estaba dando muchas vueltas – Escúpelo de una jodida vez o me voy-

-Ya no resucitare más Craig- soltó sin anestesia el rubio, Craig intento encontrar un atisbo de mentira o una risa contenida en las facciones de Kenny pero simplemente no puedes encontrar algo que no existe, si hubo un momento en la vida de Kenneth McCormick en que fue serio fue ese.

Hacia un par de años que el mismo rubio aclaro con todo el mundo ese complicado asunto de sus continuas muertes y resucitaciones, para su suerte no fue tan difícil hablarlo con Craig, el moreno no era idiota y ya antes se había percatado de eso y simplemente al darse cuenta de que revivía dejo de preocuparse, pero ahora que le decía eso ¿Qué harían? ¿Kenneth dejaría de morir también verdad?

Estaba estoico – Es joda, quieres que sienta lastima por ti y que follemos como "tu ultimo polvo" – le saco por instinto su dedo medio, él no se dejaría joder por Kenny. – Incluso pienso que es tu peor excusa para tirarte a alguien y mucho peor si ese alguien soy yo Kenneth-

-La verdad si insistes no tengo problema en que mi última vez sea contigo pero te lo juro que no te estoy jodiendo- eso le saco una sonrisa, valla que Tucker si lo conocía bien para saber qué diría prácticamente lo que sea para tirar pero esta vez no, se puso a caminar un poco con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba nervioso; aunque ya se había esperado esa reacción de Craig – La última vez que morí me puse a hablar con Damien, me dijo que ya se acabó; esta es mi última vida y en sus propia palabras "será bastante corta"- pateo algo de nieve acumulada intentando restarle importancia al asunto, de reojo pudo ver como Craig se volvía a sentar en la banca por todo la información que estaba recibiendo.

Craig tomo otro cigarro y se lo metió a la boca con dificultad por la mano que le comenzó a temblar; el anterior había caído a la nieve al abrir la boca por la impresión, cerró los ojos buscando calma, al abrirlos solo estaban los orbes celestes de Kenny mirándolo como si no le acabara de decir que iba a morir dentro de poco - ¿Sabes cuándo será? ¿A dónde vas a ir cuando mueras?- de todas las preguntas que quería hacerle esas eran de las que más le inquietaban - ¿No-no puedes evitarlo?- sí, había tartamudeado, ¿por frio, por darse cuenta de que ese rubio estúpido y adulterado ya no estaría más para molestarlo? Jamás negaría o afirmaría nada mientras estuviera en sus 5 sentidos.

Kenny dejo de mirarlo a él para ver al cielo, a pesar de que todavía estaba nevando era de un azul tan claro que le hacían competencia a los ojos del rubio, una cosa que solo pasaba en South Park, volvió a esa mirada infinitamente taciturna, el nunca parecía estar completamente en una parte.

Tomo aire para responder – pues no, no sé exactamente cuándo o como será pero no serán más de unos meses, viéndolo feo en un par de días- le respondió moviendo la mano en un "masomenos" de ellos dos el parecía el menos afectado, se lo tomaba con mucha tranquilidad – En cuanto a donde valla, ni yo mismo lo sé supongo que será como otra veces, dependiendo de que hice desde mi última muerte se me juzgara, por eso conozco tanto el cielo como el infierno; pero personalmente no me incomoda ninguno he ido tanto al infierno que ya me es normal y en el cielo todavía guardan mi estatua de Keanu Reves- volvió a sonreír con lo último, como si así lo hiciera menos horrible. Craig solo fruncía el ceño, en este punto no estaba seguro si estaba deprimido o molesto por como ese hijo de puta le podía contar todo eso con una sonrisa, el no entendía la magnitud de la muerte.

-Craig – el rubio llamo su atención al verlo distraído – si tuviera la opción de no morir no lo haría, tengo una hermana que cuidar y toda una vida por delante, dime ¿realmente tengo cara de suicida?- espero un rato a ver si el moreno tenía algo que decir – Sabes te lo digo a ti en privado ya que si estuvieran más personas no te lo podría contar como ahora, tienes el don o la maldición de una expresión de piedra – otro estúpido intento de hacerlo sonreír, se apoyó de la banca extendiendo los brazos en el respaldar, con la vista fija en el cielo – si mis amigos estuvieran aquí seguramente Cartman se descojonaría de la risa, Kyle lo regañaría y se alarmaría por el hecho de que lo diga tan calmado; asumo que tú también lo estas pero eres más sereno - Craig le saco el dedo y el volvió a mostrar sus perfectos dientes blancos – Stan lo más probable sea que ocurra lo mismo de cuando hizo conciencia de que realmente moría-

Kenny se paró de la banca y se agacho para ver a Craig, tenía la cabeza metida entre las manos con los ojos cerrados, movía el pie arrítmicamente y a un ritmo acelerado y ya se había acabado todo el cigarro – Eres uno de mis mejores amigos Craig, aunque a veces te joda y varias veces haya intentado acosarte – hizo una pausa cuando el moreno levanto la cabeza un milímetro para dejar ver sus ojos llenos de furia – te lo cuento todo porque eres el único al que puedo pedirte esto…- hubiera continuado si Craig no le hubiera cruzado la cara con un puño.

-¡¿Qué coño te traes McCormick?! ¡Esta puta broma ya llego demasiado lejos!- le grito parándose de golpe, Craig temblaba como una hoja por la rabia que tenía y sus ojos grises los tenia acuosos – Tu no te puedes morir hijo de puta, no me vengas con eso de que tienes los días contados son mariconeras tuyas de seguro- escupió rabioso.

Kenny sonrió de medio lado limpiándose un poco la sangre que le salía del labio por el golpe que le propino, sabía que se lo tenía merecido – Solo te pido que cuando me valla cuides a Karen ¿sí?- Tucker dejo de inmediato la expresión molesta y se relajó al punto de que pensó que colapsaría, solo con esa frase entendió que no era una broma, realmente se estaba despidiendo y además lo dejaba a cargo de la persona que más quería en este mundo, a su hermanita menor. Una amistad extraña, pero indudablemente fuerte.

El rubio lo miro volver a sentarse en la banca, tenía la mirada pérdida; para Craig pasaron los minutos y no supo cuando toco el timbre ni mucho menos cuando Kenny se fue pero en lo que estuvo consciente ya tenía a su Team a su lado preguntándole porque falto otra vez; dejo el asunto así.

Pasaron las semanas, todavía podía ver a Kenneth caminando por ahí con el Team Stan, no sabía si él les había explicado lo de su muerte pero de solo recordarlo se molestaba con el rubio, prefería seguir creyendo que eso era otra de sus estúpidas bromas y caerle a coñazos después; no volvieron a hablar del tema. La vida siguió igual, Ruby ahora era más amiga de esa hermana de Kenneth lo que le facilitaba el cumplir su promesa, se golpeó mentalmente; él nunca había accedido y además ¿Por qué cojones se lo pediría a él? No importaba, Kenny no podía morir y punto, asunto cerrado… o eso quiso pensar en ese momento.

Dos meses después, en marzo justamente a unos pocos días después del cumpleaños 19 del rubio hubo una redada cerca de su casa, no sabía los detalles pero fue una bala perdida que salió del laboratorios de anfetaminas; un golpe seco directo a la sien de Kenny.

Llego en cuanto pudo, Ruby estaba con él y abrasaba a Karen quien lloraba por su hermano, ¿Cuántas veces ya habían visto el supuesto cadáver de Kenneth? Siempre dolía igual, estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo con una enorme charco de sangre que brotaba de su cabeza todavía cubierta por ese parka naranja, un camillero se lo llevo directo a la morgue, instintivamente tomo a la dos niñas para que no siguieran viendo, hasta para el era demasiado morbo de sangre.

Un poco más lejos de ellos estaban Stan y Kyle, el peli rojo golpeaba el suelo con el puño gritando entre lágrimas "¡Hijos de puta, grandísimos hijos de puta!", el otro peli negro a su lado miraba todo llorando en silencio y apretando el hombro de su mejor amigo, con eso comprendió que Kenny si se los había dicho, se encontró con la mirada de Stan y en ese momento no importo que fuesen enemigos la muerte definitiva del rubio les afectaba a ambos.

El funeral fue rápido, los McCormick no tenían para hacerle a su hijo algo demasiado elaborado, una simple lapida gris en donde ponían "Kenneth McCormick", quizás el hecho de verlo escrito en piedra lo hacía más real. No faltaron personas, Stan llego acompañado de Kyle y fueron ellos junto con Butters y Kevin quienes llevaron el féretro, el padre de Kenny estaba ahogado en alcohol como para llevarlo a tumba de su hijo.

Karen lloraba aferrada a su madre quien veía en doloroso silencio eso, eso era real; Kenneth no había despertado en su cama con su parka como todos los días, esta vez todos notaron su falta, la falta de ese estúpido rubio pobre quien siempre podía sonreir a la par que decir algo obseno, palabras en su nombre no faltaron tampoco, Stan dio un gran discurso con un nudo en la garganta digno de un héroe de guerra, Cartman intento decir algo pero Kyle se lo evito, ese día no era para el saliera con una de sus ineptas ideas, el mismo quería ir a caerle a coñazos en ese instante pero se detuvo, no era el momento de perder el control.

Horas más tarde ya todos se habían ido, Karen personalmente dejo al pie de la tumba de su hermano su parka anaranjado con el que paso toda su vida, no se había acercado a la tumba hasta ese momento, prefería mantenerse alejado ya el contacto físico le rompería la máscara de seriedad y eso sobraba cuando alguien moría. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lloraba, si Craig Tucker a veces puede llorar también, gruesos lagrimones le recorrían la cara pues fijándose más en la lápida estaba perfectamente incrustada un foto de Kenny, sonriendo, 32 dientes perfectamente blancos mostrándose en la cara feliz de ese imbécil, eso fue en su cumpleaños que acababa de pasar.

Cayo arrodillado en la tumba alzando su mano temblorosa con esa seña que tanto lo caracterizaba – Hijo de puta… ¡eres un hijo de puta! – decía entre dientes, temblaba por frio y por rabia- ¿Debías morir? ¡No! ¡¿Por qué cojones no resucitaste?! ¡¿Por qué mierdas tuviste que dejarME, Por qué?! ¿Qué no podias esperar? ¡¿Por qué ahora?!- le estaba gritando todo lo que no pudo en su cara y en el funeral, él se podía expresar mejor solo. Golpeaba la tierra con furia y al mismo parka también le descargaba la ira – Si tan solo yo hubiera sabido que era la última vez… cabron de mierda, contigo nunca pude entender la muerte- fue lo último que le grito.

Siguió llorando en silencio un buen rato, se mordió tanto el labio para no seguirle gritando a la nada que hasta sangre salió, levanto la cabeza y volvió a mirar la foto con dolor – Siempre odie esa puta sonrisa de marica que tenías, tan perfecta, tu no debías sonreír, no tenías nada porque sonreír y sin embargo…- el mismo sonrió de medio lado pero esa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos- lo hacías por todos nosotros- se levantó y volvió a sacarle el dedo- a donde quiera que vallas, espérame, quizás puede que olvidase decirte algo- se quitó el chullo y lo dejo junto al parka, como garantía de su promesa. Craig Tucker no volvería a la tumba de Kenny nunca, no le hacía falta; podía recordarlo todos los días sin necesidad de ese triste y doloroso lugar.

Quizás nadie nunca lo viera, pero mientras Craig gritaba y lloraba por su perdida sobre la lápida, sentado y jugando con la brisa había un chico, uno rubio con sonrisa de marica, vistiendo un impecable conjunto de parka blanco con dos alas en la espalda, mucho más bello y limpio que nunca, con la mano sobre el hombro del moreno; no le dolían los insultos, pocas veces en vida lo habrían herido de verdad. Miro como Craig se iba con una mirada tranquila, se estaba quitando los restos de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y mirando al frente con apatía y orgullo, así era Craig; miro sonriente el chullo y el parka que ahora habían en su tumba, no disimulo la sonrisa.

-Eso será dentro de muchos años Fucker- dijo al viento, el moreno no le podía oír, se paró en su lapido y desplego las alas – Hasta entonces te esperare, quien sabe quizás se hace más lenta la espera con un psp- murmuro distraído mientras elevaba el vuelo, una última lagrima cayo en ese momento de su rostro mientras aterrizaba en la mejilla de Craig.

-Hasta siempre- murmuraron ambos.

* * *

(N/A: Holo ? *le da pena* Estemm este es mi primer one-shot de SP, no es completamente yaoi pues también contaría como mi primer yaoi/shonen ai, pues estoy muy nerviosa si es bueno o no dado que soy nueva en ambas cosas, así que por favor reviews si les gusto o si les pareciera que soy un asco es este negocio y no se me debería ocurrir escribir más yaoi o algo de SP (?), Nos leemos luego !


	2. Chapter 2

**Siempre.**

Una mano callosa y arrugada se movía hasta al bolsillo de la camisa azul marino buscando un cigarro, a su edad no le convendría fumar pero ¿Quién discute con un anciano mal humorado y necio? Bueno habría que respetarle su vicio, el cual gracias a dios y sin contar la mala lengua era el único. El Señor Tucker; para los amigos Craig, salía de su casa a hacer un pequeña visita, por primera y última vez.

Craig Tucker ya rozaba los 80 años, en toda su vida no retiro la mirada apática de siempre, su cara ya surcada por la arrugas seguía manteniendo el mismo aire de desinterés que de joven, su sobrina menor le solía decir que era como Ian McKellen a lo que el sacaba el dedo y la menor lo imitaba, definitivamente era genético, los ojos dejaron de ser un color gris suave como en su juventud, ahora eran templados y duros como el acero, del mismo color que sus cabellos perfectamente peinados bajo una boina azul; se mantenía con la espalda recta para no perder su presencia tan imponente de siempre pero con ayuda de un bastón negro.

La gente lo saludaba amablemente al caminar, el hacía oídos sordos, no era por ser descortés pero simplemente no le apetecía; hoy el su estado de ánimo no estaba para eso, South Park no había cambiado mucho y la mayoría de sus amigos se quedaron ahí e incluso se reunía con la mayoría de ellos pero otros hicieron su vida fuera de ese pueblo. Cuando tenía 25 el mismo se fue por un tiempo pero había un recuerdo que eternamente que lo había ligado a ese lugar.

Llego a su destino, el viejo cementerio, caminó sin fijarse particularmente en nada hasta que llego a una vieja y dañada tumba donde crecían silvestremente todo tipo de plantas; a pesar de ser una más entre miles, el día en que era un tumba nueva era una memoria lo suficientemente poderosa para guiar sus pasos en la dirección correcta, se agacho hasta quedar a nivel de la lápida y retiro el polvo que la cubría, "Kenneth McCormick "se leía con dificultad pero para él se sentía igual cada vez que lo veía escrito, soltó un poco de humo de lo que quedaba del cigarro.

-Sigues aquí ¿eh?- saludo a la fotografía, el pequeño cristal que la cubría aduras penas la había salvado del efecto del agua y el sol, pero aun así se apreciaba el rostro del quien en vida fue y seguía siendo una de las personas con más importancia en su vida, su expresión no cambio un ápice – Creo que ya estoy muy viejo como para seguir pensando que vas a resucitar ¿no?- revelo sin más – No me considere nunca un tipo precisamente de fe, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde como decían en aquella películas tan mariconas de cuando éramos niños-

Movió la nieve acumulada y ahí estaban, casi 60 años después, el chullo y el parka aún estaban ahí, bueno estaba sorprendido de lo bueno que salieron ambos, con agujeros y totalmente descoloridos pero ahí estaban ambos enteros. Sonrió débilmente al recordar su promesa, suspiró y se levantó.

Hecho la cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados, se sentía cansado, el peso de los años que le dicen – como es la primera vez que vengo en todo este tiempo creo que debo ponerte al tanto – empezó diciendo con pesadez, como si otra vez tuviese 18 y hablando con el rubio como si nada- Estudié medicina, específicamente neurología; no tengo ganas de hablarte más de eso porque sé que igual no me prestarías atención- espeto, contuvo el aliento pensando en las palabras- seguí con mi hobby de los videos, a mis sobrinas les encantaba el de "Animales de cerca con una gran lente angular ", irónico pues fue el primero que hice…contigo- puntualizo, miro al frente, vio un halo de luz fugaz – eh vivido una vida larga y feliz, básicamente para que no tengas nada por lo cual joderme cuando me valla a donde estas, sea donde sea- menciono, francamente aunque el rubio había ido reiteradas veces al infierno no se lo imaginaba como su última morada – Karen creció bien, tienes varios sobrinos de ella y de parte de Kevin también, el hijo menor de Karen es tu copia exacta pero gracias a dios no saco tu gusto por el porno, no te diré con quien se casó porque no quiero que maldigas al desgraciado, con tu hermana tienes unos celos insanos- hablo con parsimonia como quien da un sermón a un niño mal portado, lo que en vida fue Kenneth en realidad.

Se dio la vuelta y otra lagrima diminuta se escondía entre sus ojos – es la primera vez que vengo y es solo para decirte; hijo de puta, que estoy viejo, cansado y cumplí con mi promesa, apresúrate ya- y se marchó a su casa pensando como lo hizo años atrás que Kenny tenía la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, y con 78 años tenía la suficiente experiencia como para que fuera de verdad esa afirmación.

Llego y cerró la puerta, se sentó en su gran sillón de cuero con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio – Definitivamente no me hago más joven- murmuro-

-Y más amigable tampoco por lo que eh visto- escucho a su lado, giro la cabeza rápidamente, esa voz burlona y fresca ya la había dejado de oír hace tanto que las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar- Hola Fucker, ¿Qué se siente la tercera edad?- pregunto buscando molestarlo, su saludo habitual.

Ahí estaba, sentado en el sofá contiguo como si no pasara nada, era el mismo con el que había hablado esa vez en el patio, solo que el parka que usaba era blanco como las nubes pero ese rebelde cabello amarillo y los ojos celestes que decían todas las perversidades que pasaban en su cabeza le gritaban que no era otro, ese era el Kenny que conocía y recordaba. Le levanto de golpe para encararlo de frente, el oji azul le sostuvo la mirada gélida con gracia hasta que el bastón de Tucker le dio de lleno a un lado de la cabeza.

-Eso es por andar de jodedor marica de mierda- le dijo sin ningún atisbo de culpabilidad por su acción- a los viejos como yo no nos jode nadie, y menos a Craig Tucker- finalizo con superioridad pero una amplia sonrisa terminada en dos pequeñas lágrimas se mostraba en él.

Kenny le sonrió con ternura y le puso una mano en el hombro – vámonos ya es hora, es obvio a que vine ¿no?- le dijo con suavidad mientras depositaba el cuerpo de Craig en el sillón, Tucker cerro los ojos en paz mientras de repente se sentía ligero y tranquilo, finalmente sentía que todo volvía a estar bien como debió haber sido siempre.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un lugar por encima de las nubes, lleno de luz y sobre todo en harmonía, giro la vista de inmediato buscando a Kenneth, sin él el cielo para Craig valía muy poco después de tanto tiempo. Lo encontró sonriendo con las manos dentro de su nuevo parka blanco, no había envejecido ni un día como se lo esperaba, instintivamente se vio las manos; sin arrugas ni manchas incluso más blancas de lo que recordaba de cuando vivía, se las llevó al rostro y al cabello asegurándose de que no estaba dormido.

-¿nervioso? Tranquilo, te ves incluso más sexy que cuando tenías 25 en la tierra – dijo el rubio con un cierto tono lascivo carcajeándose por su reacción, Craig alzo una ceja escéptico.

-No sé si me dormí otra vez y estoy soñando, no sería la primera vez que sueño que estoy contigo- le dijo algo taciturno, de todas manera si era un sueño no le molestaba para nada; desde que Kenny murió esos eran de sus favoritos.

Kenny inmediatamente dejo se sonreír, se le acercó hasta quedar frente a frente – Si te parece que es un sueño, ¿Podrías decirme…que fue lo que falto hace años?- murmuro viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, ¿Cuánto se puede esperar por una respuesta? Daba igual lo que dijera estaban muertos ¿no?, pero de todas maneras sentía como el pecho se le aceleraba con cada segundo.

Craig tomo aire, no era cobarde pero aun así los ojos celestes de Kenny lo lograron poner nervioso al estar tan cerca, dios mío cuanto anhelaba poder haberlos visto una última vez; al carajo se lo diría – Pues que te amaba, o te amo da lo mismo es mi sueño- las pupilas del rubio se contrajeron pero el no presto atención y siguió- Habían tantas cosas que odiaba de ti, y eran porque todas ellas me hacían feliz; el pasar tiempo contigo son de mis mejores recuerdos, si yo te insultaba era para amortiguarme a mí mismo esa verdad que hice de vista gorda hasta que finalmente me di cuenta de que moriste, yo…- fue bruscamente callado cuando el rubio se le abalanzo en un beso.

Poco debe importar el tiempo una vez que se muere pero para Craig fue insuficiente ese instante, si bien paso toda su vida aferrado al palpable recuerdo de Kenny, le hacían falta palabras para describir lo que sintió cuando este finalmente lo besó. Los años en el cielo no habían menguado la pericia de la usualmente alardeaba y sin embargo era sumamente cuidadoso; inconscientemente ya había puesto sus manos alrededor de él puesto que cuando se separó no se alejó mucho del moreno.

El ángel rubio volvía a sonreír con toda la fuerza del pasado, con esa sonrisa que podía derretir glaciares simplemente por ser sincera, no el duro mucho puesto que Tucker le cerró el parka en toda la cara como cuando vivo.

-No te pongas marica ahora que sé que estoy muerto de verdad- le dijo riendo de medio lado mientras se alejaba caminando, ¿Qué tan grande seria el cielo? Caminar por ahí era agradable, Kenneth se le unió a su lado casi al instante – ¿Por aquí hay cigarrillos o qué?-

-Eres un encantador hijo de puta ¿te lo eh dicho?- gruño el rubio sobándose la cara – Los puedo pedir más tarde, tu vicio por esas cosas es impresionante Fucker, en ningún momento de tu vida dejaste de fumar- le dijo mirando en su misma dirección, un espacio azul e infinito así como sus ojos, Craig sonreía de verdad para su sorpresa.

-Solo eso y lo que siento por ti duraron más allá de mi muerte- dijo como si nada, tomo a Kenny de la mano y la sujeto con fuerza, bueno; ahora tenía una eternidad por delante pero solo estaba concentrado en caminar, pasar tiempo con ese rubio imbécil por lo menos para recuperar el tiempo perdido – Ahora si podre estar contigo como hubiera querido-

Kenneth le correspondió apretándolo un poco más, un instante imborrable en la eternidad junto a él – Siempre -

* * *

(N/A: Holo ? Gente buena y bonita de SP, mi mejor hermana/amiga de todo el universo me dijo que le hiciera una pequeña conti a este one-shot, me alegra que les haya gustado el cap anterior pues la verdad yo estaba muy insegura, lo mismo con este, siento que la estoy como mega cagando pero eeeeeen fin, aqui esta, para no dejarles los cabos sueltos y que vean que tambien puedo hacer feliz a Fucker con su rubio estupido y sensual (?) Debo decir que ademas es mi primera pareja yaoi ? No lo creo XD Nos leemos luego !


End file.
